


her // guzma

by windowsmaker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Guzma thinks about his girlfriend more than what he should, and he cant hide how much he loves her.





	

He thought long and hard about his feelings, realizing some things that he never had before. He realized how much he loved her, and how much he felt for her. Butterflies swarming in his stomach as he looked or talked to her. A flush of pink growing on his face as he thought of her. He could never love someone as much as he loved her, she was his one and only. He couldn't imagine waking up to someone else in the morning, or wrapping his arms around another person. He couldn't think of the gentle kisses that would be placed on him, or the frail body curled up in his when he laid down.

He couldn't ever think of her being with someone else, or not being in her life. She was his everything, through thick and thin she followed him. He cared for her as much as he cared for his gang and Plumeria, maybe even more. He loved her so much, he would never begin to imagine his life without her. She was his everything, everything he could ever love. She was the most important person in his life besides Plumeria. The only one person who would ever care about him and how he feels.

He loved her. She was everything he would ever want or need. She was his world, and he was hers. She was his light in a dark room.


End file.
